


dip it low

by corsica



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Young Hanzo, Young McCree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8320318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corsica/pseuds/corsica
Summary: “Jesseee...” Hanzo giggles, his finger tracing absentmindedly against McCree's chest, “Jessssseeeeee...”





	

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Jesseee...” Hanzo giggles, his finger tracing absentmindedly against McCree's chest, “Jessssseeeeee...”

He sways in his seat away from McCree and fumbles for his shotglass, downing the contents within. Seconds after he puts his glass back down on the counter, Hanzo barks something in slurred Japanese at the bartender with the fresh scent of kahlua on his breath. It takes only a moment for another row of shots to be passed his way, and Hanzo pours all of them down his throat in an almost inhuman amount of time—the bartender even throws his eyebrows up at him, seemingly impressed.

McCree is halfway to plastered himself, and is on his third bottle of sake as Hanzo does shot after shot after shot. It'd been his idea to go out and let loose, and although Hanzo had agreed to go, McCree hadn't expected him to get _this_ into it.

The pounding bass of the music hurts his ears, but the severe lack of lighting tempers his budding headache. With luck, though, it's bright enough that McCree can see the high flush on Hanzo's cheekbones and how glossed-over his eyes are, and McCree takes in just how utterly debauched and _beautiful_ he is. His gray jinbei slides open as he shifts in his seat, showing just enough of his pale, gorgeous skin to get McCree heated—even his _collarbones_ seem sinful. What helps even less is the thin sheen of sweat that collects in the dips and valleys of Hanzo's chest, the warmth of both the club and the alcohol making him appear absolutely radiant.

Hanzo hiccups cutely after his last shot, placing his hand over his mouth in embarrassment, and McCree laughs, loud and hearty. He huffs, then turns to McCree and _looks_ at him with such a hunger in his eyes that McCree can feel goosebumps on his skin, can feel his heartbeat speeding up.

To be honest, he should've expected it when Hanzo grabs him by the front of his plain, black t-shirt and crushes their lips together, but he doesn't, and instead he grunts in surprise. It takes a moment for him to reciprocate, what with his hands hanging in the air dumbly before they latch on Hanzo's hips. His brain snaps back into action, and his broad palms to slide down and cup his ass, pulling him into his lap as he insistently rubs his tongue against Hanzo's own, moaning against his mouth.

“Mm...” Hanzo exhales hot and heavy against his lips, pulling away from the kiss and keeping the same, hungry gaze on McCree, “I want to dance.”

“Yeah?” McCree speaks softly against his lips as he steals another kiss, pushing Hanzo down so he can _feel_ just how hard he is, “Then let's dance.”

Hanzo slips off of him and drags McCree onto the dance floor, grinning like a fool and stumbling all the while. McCree laughs and pulls Hanzo into him, steadying him as they push their way into the midst of the dance floor.

The _'unts unts unts'_ of the music blasts into their ears and sends a burst of adrenaline through their bodies as their lips meet, their hearts palpitating from the sheer amount of energy crackling in the air. Hanzo's breath is hot against McCree's lips as their tongues entwine together, and McCree wastes no time in escalating the already heated situation by grabbing Hanzo's ass with one hand and pulling their hips flush together. Hanzo moans, a beautiful treble to the pounding bass, and wraps his arms around McCree's neck, grinding against him. The fabric of his jinbei is thin, and McCree is giddy as he realizes just how much Hanzo is enjoying himself.

Hanzo throws a leg up around McCree's waist, staring at him with hooded, dark eyes as he rolls his hips up. A low, deep, predatory growl surges from McCree's chest, and he yanks on Hanzo's high ponytail and tilts his head back to get at his neck, sinking his teeth in and marking him, _claiming_ him for anybody to see. The throaty, desperate whimpers that pour out of Hanzo have his cock pulsing through his jeans.

McCree squeezes Hanzo's ass, kissing up to his ear and nibbling against the lobe as he ruts against him. He can feel Hanzo shudder as he breathes against his ear, and he grins, smug.

“You want me to touch you, baby?” He purrs, and punctuates his question with the canting of his hips, “How 'bout I show all these people who you _belong_ to?”

A needy groan bubbles out of Hanzo, and he grabs at McCree's face with both hands, taking his bottom lip between his teeth, nibbling on it playfully. McCree's shudders, but a sudden coldness wafts over him as Hanzo abruptly and unceremoniously ends the kiss.

He isn't left wanting for long, as Hanzo turns, putting his back to McCree's chest, wrapping his arm around his neck, and _grinding_ back into the tent in McCree's pants. In seconds, McCree's arm is wound around Hanzo's stomach, keeping him securely in place as he thrusts his crotch against the crack of his ass. Hanzo lets out a soft, keening whine while his nails leaving long, heated scratches against McCree's arm.

McCree licks a stripe up Hanzo's neck and bites against the top of his ear as his hand leaves feather-light touches down to his crotch, tracing Hanzo's erection through the thin fabric of his jinbei, slow and teasing, until Hanzo's desperate cries have him palming it roughly. Hanzo's legs spread nice and easy, his body vibrating, as if he had been waiting all night for this one moment. He's barely been touched, but his moans are already so sultry, so broken, so _needy,_ and he bucks up into McCree's hand only to grind back into his crotch, feeling McCree's hard, meaty cock prod against him.

Hanzo tilts his neck up and digs his fingers in the back of McCree's hair, forcing his head down so their lips can meet. Teasingly, McCree's thumbs one of Hanzo's nipples through his shirt, and Hanzo _coos,_ pushing his ample chest forward and into McCree's grip. It feels as if he's breathing out smoke when he exhales, given how hot and aroused he is, and he amplifies the situation by pulling down on the sleeve of Hanzo's shirt so half of his pale, supple chest is exposed.

He grabs a handful of Hanzo's pectoral while he fondles Hanzo's cock, huffing against Hanzo's ear as he ruts ferociously against him, his clothed dick pressing against Hanzo's ass, his desperation for friction becoming almost painful, as if he's trying to fuck him with their clothes on.

“Jesseeee...” Hanzo moans in a daze against his lips, whining as McCree sucks on a patch of skin under his jaw, “Jesssseeee...please...”

“ _Baby,”_ McCree rasps out, “the things I wanna do to you.” He pinches Hanzo's exposed nipple between his fingers, a small taste of just what he has in mind.

Hanzo blinks at him slowly, his long eyelashes lightly resting on his high cheekbones, and he gives one last grind back into him before worming away from him and grabbing one of McCree's broad hands, half of his shirt still hanging off of his body, earning him more than a few looks.

McCree squints, his vision doubling slightly as the alcohol _really_ starts to take effect. He waits until they're out of the crowd, near the entrance of the club, before he pulls Hanzo back into him and strokes against his smooth jaw with his thumb, quirking up an eyebrow. Hanzo giggles, sucking McCree's thumb into his mouth; McCree feels his cock throb.

“Not here.” Hanzo whispers, as quietly as a drunk man in a roaring club can whisper.

“Yeah?” McCree tilts his head, his words coming out breathy, “You got somethin' in mind?”

Hanzo says nothing, but he smiles and drags McCree down for one last, sloppy kiss before he resumes tugging him along.

The air outside is blessedly cool, hitting McCree's face and ebbing away the heat and humidity from the club. Hanzo inhales sharply, stopping for a brief moment before walking backwards and pulling McCree into a barely-secluded alleyway.

 _'Oh.'_ McCree thinks dumbly as Hanzo presses him up against the brick wall, _'Okay.'_

Hanzo doesn't wait before rutting against his thigh and kissing down his neck, sucking a deep, possessive mark near one of McCree's collarbones. He pulls at his shirt so he can get to the tan, sun-kissed skin, his tongue drawing a sloppy path as he works his way down. His thin fingers trail down McCree's sides as he lowers himself onto his knees, his breath hot and heavy as he fumbles with McCree's belt and zipper.

Though his pupils were already blown before, after seeing McCree's long, _thick,_ uncut cock, the warm amber of his eyes is overtaken by his black, dilated irises. Hanzo licks his lips and tucks a strand of hair behind his ear as he takes the red, leaking tip into his mouth, whimpering in the back of his throat. McCree hisses, and digs his fingers in Hanzo's silky hair, biting down on his lower lip and thrusting shallowly into Hanzo's wet, warm mouth.

“Fffuck.” McCree leans his head back, curling his fingers in Hanzo's hair, his eyes full of love and lust as he gazes down at Hanzo, “You look so fucking good right now.”

Hanzo's lips makes a popping noise as he removes himself from McCree's cock, slipping his arms free of his jinbei and shamelessly putting himself on display as he cups his chest, strands of hair falling across his face and framing it prettily, his dark locks contrasting against the positively needy blush on his cheeks. His tongue darts out to lick against his swollen, red lips as he pushes his plush pectorals around McCree's cock. The smallest, _sweetest_ little whimper ekes from Hanzo as he takes the head of McCree's dick in his mouth, and the sound nearly causes McCree's knees to buckle.

Their eyes meet, and McCree smiles down at him, stroking the side of his face; Hanzo leans into the touch, yearning for it. A breathy moan bubbles up from his throat as McCree tugs gently at his hair, digging his teeth back and forth into his bottom lip as he rocks against Hanzo.

“Jesse...” Hanzo sighs out, staring up at McCree, lips parted slightly as he huffs for air, “Jesse...”

“Fuck.” McCree lolls his head to the side, his thumb going down and tracing around Hanzo's lips, “You're goddamn perfect, Hanzo.”

Hanzo's breath hitches. His eyes are fixed on McCree's face as he takes the head of McCree dick in his mouth once more, running his tongue along the slit and swallowing the salty pre-cum that drips from it. McCree can scarcely make any sound other than the occasional words of praise to Hanzo, and he thrusts up between Hanzo's pecs and into his mouth. Hanzo takes him in as eagerly as always.

His eyebrows furrow together in concentration as he cups his pectorals around McCree's cock, a whiny moan bubbling from his throat as his needy, glassy gaze meets McCree's own lustful one. Hanzo twists his tongue against the slit of McCree's cock, desperate for more. Yet another low, rumbling groan escapes McCree, and he tugs Hanzo's hair, holding on tightly.

Hanzo is less than pleased when McCree uses the snug hold he has on his hair to pry him off; his lips curl in a frown, and glares up at him, highly disapproving.

“Aw, honey, don't give me that look.” McCree drags his thumb along Hanzo's lips, “I don't want the night to end like this.”

He offers him a hand, and Hanzo stands, huffy. McCree grins and kisses him silly, cupping Hanzo's chest and flicking his nipples with his thumbs. A soft gasp from Hanzo echoes in McCree's ears, and he tilts his neck to the side as McCree bites another deep, possessive mark into his pale neck.

“ _Ah...”_ Hanzo digs his fingers into McCree's shoulders, “What are you thinking...?”

“You know this area well, right?” Hanzo nods, biting down into his lip, “Take us to a hotel.” McCree's lips curl up into a smirk as he whispers against Hanzo's ear, “I wanna fuck you so hard you can't remember your own name. I wanna fuck you so deep that I'll have to carry you around all day tomorrow. I wanna fuck you so long that your voice goes hoarse screamin' my name.” He tugs lightly on Hanzo's ponytail, and licks against the shell of his ear, smirking harder as he sees the goosebumps spread on Hanzo's skin, “Does that sound good, Hanzo?”

“Yessss...” Hanzo hisses, tucking his arms back into his jinbei, making himself look more presentable, “Follow me.”

McCree tucks himself back into his pants and lets himself be led along by Hanzo, entranced by his swaying ponytail as Hanzo all but races to get them out of the alley.

Despite Hanzo's extreme inebriation, a small part of his brain _somehow_ manages to work long enough for him to remember where a little, out-of-the-way love hotel is. He strides inside, a man on a mission, and heavily slurs his Japanese as he speaks to the receptionist. McCree can't help but smirk, busying himself with kissing at Hanzo's neck and grabbing handfuls of his ass. Hanzo huffs, though he makes no attempt to actually push him away, even leaning into McCree and offering up more of his neck for marking.

He grabs the keys that the receptionist holds out, and hurries up the stairs to their room. McCree, however, is less patient, pinning Hanzo up against the door as he sucks against his kiss-swollen lips. Hanzo _rolls_ his hips up, and pushes the key into McCree's hand. Cursing, McCree lets out a frustrated noise as he tries and fails to unlock the door. Hanzo pays his irritation no mind, and palms him through his jeans, his long lashes fluttering against his cheekbones as he gazes up at him, neediness radiating through his body.

“Jesse...” Hanzo sighs out, trailing his finger down McCree's chest as he gives him the sultriest bedroom eyes McCree has ever seen, “I _need_ you.”

That is _all_ the encouragement McCree needs to finally unlock the door. With a grunt, McCree lifts up Hanzo by his strong, thick thighs and carries him into the room, kicking the door closed behind him. Hanzo kicks his sandals off by the door and McCree toes off his boots while taking Hanzo's bottom lip between his teeth, his socks coming off in the process.

A low groan voices its way out of his throat as he lays Hanzo down on the bed, crawling on top of him, _tearing_ off the top of his jinbei. Moaning, Hanzo lifts himself up, grabbing the tie out of his hair and letting it fall loosely all over his shoulders, spilling like thick, dark strands of satin against the pillows below. McCree's response is immediate and _very_ positive, given how his breath hitches and how his fingers dig into his hips, leaving possessive, domineering bruises.

“Fuck.” McCree swears against Hanzo's skin as he kisses along his neck, grinding his clothed erection into Hanzo's thigh, “So _fucking_ sexy.”

Hanzo laughs, light and airy, and he takes one of McCree's hands in his, linking their fingers together. His legs wrap around McCree's waist, pulling him close and letting their groins rub together. Breathing out softly, he catches McCree's lips in a sweet, slow kiss.

“I want you to fuck me.” Hanzo whispers, thick like honey, his breath mingling with McCree's, “I want you to fuck me so hard I forget my own name. Fuck me so hard you have to carry me around tomorrow. Fuck me so hard my voice goes hoarse. Isn't that what you promised?” He strokes his thumb across McCree's cheekbone, “Don't break your promise to me, Jesse.”

His words are still slurred and his eyes are still unfocused as he stares at McCree, but he spells out his intent as clear as day. McCree smirks, and gives him one last, sloppy kiss before moving down his body, dragging off the shorts of his jinbei at a snail's pace, tossing it over his shoulder once it's finally removed.

Hanzo's erection lays against his stomach, and McCree can't help the hungry fire in his eyes as he stares down at Hanzo, nude and flushed and _perfect_ against the gaudy red sheets. He averts his gaze under McCree's own lustful one, bringing his legs closer together, and McCree chuckles at Hanzo's sudden shyness as he shucks off his own shirt and jeans.

With gentle, calloused fingers, he coaxes Hanzo's legs open, until he's spread wide and splayed beautifully. Hanzo moans softly as McCree rubs little circles into his inner thighs with his thumbs, _just_ close enough to where Hanzo _desperately_ wants him to touch.

“Shh.” McCree hushes him softly, “I gotcha, baby.”

He sits on his knees and delicately brings Hanzo's lower half up, balancing his thin ankles on his shoulders and bringing his ass towards him. McCree spreads Hanzo open with his thumbs and he licks his lips, staring at his small, quivering, pink hole. He places a kiss to his thigh before pressing his face against Hanzo's ass, his tongue flat against Hanzo's entrance, delivering several little licks around it before finally slipping inside.

Hanzo's back arches in a perfect semi-circle as his hands frantically tug on handfuls of McCree's hair, urging him on to go harder, _deeper._ His teeth pull on his bottom lip in-between his desperate gasps for air as he rides McCree's face, hooking his ankles around his neck. A drunk Hanzo is a _loud_ Hanzo, shamelessly so.

His cheeks are flushed, his eyebrows are furrowed tightly, and his cock leaks, pearly white droplets landing on his stomach. McCree's hands spread his ass wider, and he shoves his tongue in as far as it can possibly go, lets it twist and turn around within Hanzo. For his part, Hanzo does not even try to hold back, urging McCree's face in further as he's eaten out.

“Nghh...” Hanzo whines, bringing up one of his hands to bite on it, the other still burying itself in McCree's thick, oaken locks, _“Please, more, please...”_

McCree moans, sending a pleasant vibration through Hanzo's body, and he huffs out a breath of air as he removes himself from Hanzo, looming over him. Despite his attempts to break away and search through through the end table for lube, Hanzo still clings to him tightly, stroking his erection through his boxers and nibbling on his neck. His toes curl from Hanzo's ministrations, and he shudders, taking a moment to compose himself before he grabs the lube bottle. A sigh of relief passes through him when his fingers close around it, and he shuts the drawer with his knuckles.

Hanzo pulls away from McCree, laying down on the bed and looking like a picture of pure innocence, covering his chest with his arms and staring up at McCree with his big, auburn eyes. His demure act is overridden by just how utterly _debauched_ he is—his cheeks flushed a lovely pink, his lips swollen red and kiss-bitten, and McCree takes a moment to gape, overwhelmed by just how gorgeous Hanzo is.

Hanzo lips are parted slightly as he lets out soft puffs of air, and his head is titled to the side as he gives McCree a curious glance, “Jesse?”

McCree snaps out of his reverence and chuckles, stroking Hanzo's bottom lip with his thumb, “I just love seeing you like this, all nice and needy.”

Hanzo hums, and his slim fingers trail down, toying with the hair against McCree's pelvis for a brief moment, before cupping his thick erection through his boxers, “I could say the same to you.” Hanzo breathes out, his dark eyelashes framing his sultry eyes as he glances up at McCree daringly.

“Oh babydoll.” McCree sighs, slicking up his fingers, “You're so damn greedy for me.”

“Mhm?” Hanzo quirks up an eyebrow, as if to challenge him.

“Drag me out in a dirty alleyway to suck me off after grindin' up against me in that club like a dog in heat.” McCree murmurs with barely-restrained lust, breathing hotly against Hanzo's ear as his middle finger slips inside of Hanzo with no resistance, “And look at you. Takin' in one of my fingers so easy—suckin' me in and refusing to let go. You're so _greedy_ for me, Hanzo.”

He prods another finger inside, curling them up to rubbing against his prostate, pupils blowing as Hanzo's beautiful, choked-out moans echo in the room. Both of them know that the preparation is wholly unnecessary—they were, are, and always will be well-versed in each other's bodies, and McCree knows from experience just how easily Hanzo can take him.

However...

“Teasing you is too damn fun, Hanzo.” McCree smiles, kissing him on the forehead, “And look at how well your body is responding.” He gently draws his index finger down the length of Hanzo's shaft, “You're amazing.”

“Embarrassing...” Hanzo mutters, but takes McCree's hand and links their fingers together.

With a smile filled with pure love, he dips down to meld their lips together. Hanzo squeezes his hand, letting out a soft sigh as McCree pulls his fingers out from inside of him. He shimmies out of his boxers after wiping his fingers on the sheets and he can feel his heartbeat quicken as Hanzo licks his lips, looking at the girthy cock that stands proudly between McCree's legs.

“I want you inside of me. I want you to fuck me.” Hanzo's voice is breathy as he murmurs, gazing up at McCree with smoldering eyes, lashes fluttering and adding to his already needy expression, “Please.” He ekes out, scarcely above a whisper.

McCree's breath catches in his throat as he looks down at Hanzo. He cups his cheek and strokes his lips with his thumb, smiling gently.

“You know I can't deny you anything, sweetheart.” McCree's stares at him sweetly, and he reaches for the bottle of lube once more.

Hanzo keeps his lips parted as he slides his knees apart, spreading them without pause. His glazed-over eyes focus dumbly on McCree's hand as it rubs up and down his cock, slicking himself up. Shaggy, mussed hair falls over his face as he leans over Hanzo, and beads of sweat trickle from his brow to his chin.

“So thick.” Hanzo muses, reaching up to clasp the side of his face, “Fuck me, Jesse.”

McCree groans, and wipes his hand on the sheets. He gently pries Hanzo's legs further apart still, pulling them up in a V-shape and exposing him fully to McCree's eyes. Hanzo mumbles something inaudible and deflects his gaze to the side, covering half of his blushing, burning face.

“Love how flexible you are.” McCree sighs, dragging his hands down Hanzo's long, creamy legs, and resting his slim ankles on his tanned shoulders, “Best give you what you want before you start gettin' all whiny with me, hm?”

Hanzo rolls his hips up, rubbing the cleft of his ass against McCree's cock, his tongue darting out to lick his lips. His breath still has the tinge of alcohol to it, and his entire body is warm and sweaty from just how drunk he is. Even with all of that muddling his mind, his desperation for McCree's cock shines crystal clear.

“Jesse.” He whispers, putting his gaze on McCree as he strokes the side of his face, “Please.”

McCree leans over and kisses Hanzo in the middle of his forehead and lets out a shaky sigh he slides inside of him, right to the hilt. Hanzo makes the softest, sweetest, little mewling moan and it makes McCree's heart swell with pride.

“Don't hold back, Hanzo.” McCree breathes against his ear, gripping Hanzo's calves, “I wanna hear every.” He jerks his hips, “Little.” He pulls out to the tip, “Noise.”

He thrusts back inside of Hanzo, as roughly as he can, his eyes alight as he watches Hanzo's back arch, as he hears Hanzo shout his name, as he feels Hanzo clench around him. McCree groans, bending Hanzo in half as he begins to fuck him in earnest, keeping his gaze fervently on Hanzo the whole time.

They've _barely_ even started and Hanzo is already a mess. He's grabbing onto the pillow beneath him and crying out as McCree _drives_ into him, his thick cock spreading him wide and his balls slapping against his skin as he fucks him hard. McCree's eyelids flutter closed and his short, messy hair falls over his face, his fingertips pressing into the dip near Hanzo's hips.

“Feels so good, Jesse, please.” Hanzo cracks his eyes open, his tongue peeking out of his mouth, shining wetly, “Harder, harder—more, _please.”_

McCree leans over Hanzo, one of his hands moving up to grip Hanzo's pale, thin one, their fingers linking tightly against the bedding. Hanzo's head lolls to the side as McCree nips and sucks against his skin, breathing hard against him as he _snaps_ his hips inside of Hanzo. McCree smirks down at Hanzo, and brushes some stray strands of hair off his face, looking down at him hungrily. Hanzo laughs airily, cupping the side of McCree's face.

He presses one sloppy kiss against Hanzo's palm and trails his own hand down Hanzo's body to grasp at his side, thrusting his hips in roughly and crushing his lips against Hanzo's as an unabashed, pleasurable moan tears through him. Hanzo peeks up at McCree through his thick lashes, combing his fingers through McCree's soft hair.

“You take me so well, baby.” He rasps in-between gasps for air, “So tight, so hot, so _good.”_

Their foreheads touch, and Hanzo nudges his head up to press their lips together, rutting his ass back and panting as McCree fucks him, rough and fast. His knuckles are white from just how hard he's holding onto McCree's hand, gripping onto him like a lifeline as he whimpers against his mouth, rubbing his tongue against McCree's, hooking his ankles firmly around McCree's neck.

“Jesse, Jesse...” Hanzo whispers, “I'm so close, please...”

McCree crushes their lips together again as he _pounds_ inside of Hanzo, gripping onto his calf for leverage. The sweetest, _filthiest_ moans ring out from Hanzo, and McCree can _tell_ just how close Hanzo is—his body is vibrating with pleasure, his skin sweaty and pink as he clinches around McCree, trying to pull him in deeper. McCree chokes out a groan, his forehead resting on Hanzo's as he bites down hard on his lower lip, thrusting wildly into him.

“Hanzo, _god.”_ McCree is _just_ able to open his eyes and gaze into Hanzo's own, “You're so good, so sexy— _fuck.”_ McCree can't keep his eyes open and he pants, fingers linked snugly with Hanzo's, pinning Hanzo's hand against the bedding, hitting his prostate with each thrust and feeling Hanzo's body _quiver_ from how _needy_ and _desperate_ he is. He hasn't even _touched_ Hanzo's cock, but Hanzo is already on the edge.

His legs slide down from McCree's shoulders to his waist, insistently tugging him closer, further, deeper inside of him. The pink on his cheeks is a full, debased red, and he looks so _gone_ , his eyes just _begging_ for more as he moans wantonly, digging his fingernails into McCree's shoulder.

“Come inside of me, Jesse, please.” Hanzo coos out, his words airy, “Please, _please.”_

Hanzo's sweet, desperate begging sends him over the edge. McCree cannot hold on a second longer, his body spasming and tightening up as he pushes in to the root, spilling inside of Hanzo. Though Hanzo does last slightly longer, he comes nary two seconds later, tossing his head to the side, his silky, dark hair flowing like a waterfall against the blankets below.

They kiss lazily as they catch their breath, their fingers still linked together despite how boneless they both feel. McCree uses the last of his energy to adjust their position and he lays them down side-by-side, gently urging Hanzo in close and cradling his head to his chest. Although he is still very, very wasted, Hanzo summons up the strength to give McCree a soft, adoring smile, and kisses him on the chin, rubbing circles with his thumb against McCree's hand.

Their bodies are tacky from sweat and come, but neither can find the energy to move, so they settle on nuzzling against each other in their post-coital haze, sharing languid, slow kisses as the frenzy and hormones fade from their systems. McCree touches their foreheads together, and Hanzo uses the closeness as a chance to stroke against McCree's jawline, the dredges of a stubble beginning to appear on it.

“I love you very much, Jesse.” Hanzo says reverently, his palm pressing against McCree's cheek.

“I love you too.” McCree's fingers tangle in the back of Hanzo's hair as he twists their legs together to entwine them closer still, “I love you more than I can even say.”

The pleasant silence stretches between the two of them as Hanzo's fingers wander from his face to his short, thick hair, carding his fingers through the brown locks and sighing as McCree's arm goes down to wrap around his waist, embracing him fully. Their fingers are still linked, above their heads against the soft pillows of the bed.

“Ah.” McCree starts out of nowhere, and it prompts Hanzo to arch a brow.

“Yes?”

“We're gonna be so hungover in the morning.” McCree mumbles, letting out a small laugh. Hanzo can feel the rumble against his own chest.

“It will be fine.” Hanzo responds with a little scoff, “Besides, this was worth all of it.”

McCree comfortably rests his chin on top of Hanzo's head, and can't stop the little smile that tugs at his lips.

“It sure as hell was.”

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
